Abandoned pirate keep
|map = keepmap.gif }} The abandoned pirate keep is a dungeon in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is located in the Regna Island region, on the outer coast of the crescent-shaped island. The door to it is locked from the inside. The only way to access it the first time (until you unlock the door from inside) is via the Passage under Regna. Chests in this dungeon are set at two different levels: Level 4 Expert (labeled E below), and Level 8 Master (labeled M below) Disarm Trap. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance from Passage The entrance is via a tunnel which connects the keep to the Passage under Regna. Although the tunnel itself is not patrolled, several Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages patrol the corridor immediately adjacent to it, along with some possible Regnan bandits, Regnan pirates, and/or Regnan brigadiers. From there, the corridor branches off in two directions. 2. Treasure Rooms Secret doors guard these rooms, where the Regnans hide some of their treasure. Inside each room is a trapped treasure chest (E) containing some moderate-to-high level items. Each room is guarded by one to three Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages and/or Regnan bandits, Regnan pirates, and/or Regnan brigadiers. 3. Guard Room This centrally located room serves as a guard post for a couple of Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages. 4. Ogre Barracks This area is the barracks for a company of Ogre mage apprentices, Ogre mages, and Ogre magi, who are mostly staying inside their bunk rooms, except for two Ogre mages who patrol the hallway. In each of the bunk rooms are also two trapped chests of drawers (M) containing some moderate-to-high level items. At the end of the corridor behind a secret door on the wall facing the bunks are two trapped treasure chests (E) containing some moderate-to-high level items. 5. Storage Rooms These rooms are being used for storage. Although the crates in them are all sealed, there is quite a bit of gold lying around on the floor of each one. The rooms are guarded inside by a few Regnan archmages or Regnan bandits, Regnan pirates, and/or Regnan brigadiers. Just outside them, in the corridor, some Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages are also patrolling. 6. Balcony Room This dead-end room with a balcony may serve some ceremonial function for the Regnans. On the balcony sit three trapped treasure chests (M). The chests on each side of the balcony contain some moderate-to-high level items and/or gold. The one at the top of the stairs contains only the Cannonball of Dominion and a scroll of instructions for its use. Guarding this room on the lower level are several Regnan bandits, Regnan pirates, Regnan brigadiers, Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages. Two or three Ogre mage apprentices, Ogre mages, and/or Ogre magi guard the balcony itself. 7. Conference Room The Conference Room sits by itself at the end of a long corridor. In it are only a couple of Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages. 8. Stanley's Bedchamber The corridor leading to this room appears to be a dead end, but that's only a secret door Stanley had installed for privacy. Behind it, in Stanley's absence, three or four Ogre mage apprentices, Ogre mages, and/or Ogre magi are guarding it against the overly curious. Inside is a trapped chest of drawers (M) containing some moderate-to-high level items. 9. Upper Room Behind the other door in Stanley's bedchamber is a short flight of stairs leading to this large room. Inside it are quite a few Regnan bandits, Regnan pirates, Regnan brigadiers, Regnan sorcerers, Regnan battlemages, and/or Regnan archmages, all of whom will rush to attack any unauthorized person who enters. The door at the far end of the room is the "locked" door to the Abandoned Pirate Keep and leads outside to the crescent island. Once opened, it will no longer be locked from either direction. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons